Hou Sai Lei (猴塞雷)
Profile Hou Sai Lei is part of the Elf Clan. He is the leader of the Elf Defence Force. Appearance Like other elves, Hou Sai Lei has pointed ears. He wears a yellow bandana around his black hair, covering the front. He wears a yellow jacket and an armband Personality Hou Sai Lei at first seems to be mysterious, not saying much about himself. In episode 11, he helped Jian Ni return to the real world. Background Chronology Episode 11 In the mirror world, Hou Sai Lei is in the hallway as Jian Ni walks past. He says to him that he's not from this world. Hou Sai Lei appears behind him and says that there's something dirty on his neck. Jian Ni agrees and asks who he is. Hou Sai Lei says he's always here. He says he can send him back but Jian Ni'll have to pass a test. They arrive at a classroom. Hou Sai Lei walks up to the stage. He says the game rules are to answer all three questions in one minute. If Jian Ni answers it all correct, then he wins the Space Shuttle Ticket back to the real world. He says the first question is economics and asks what are two bowls being put in front of a beggar for. Jian Ni doesn't know and Hou Sai Lei hurries him up. Jian Ni says to open the shop and Hou Sai Lei says it's correct. He says the second question is on biology and asks what has two brains, six legs, one tail, seven hands and yell while walking. Jian Ni says a monster and Hou Sai Lei says it's correct. He says the third question in on philosophy and critical thinking and asks what are the five most popular words said by humans. Jian Ni doesn't know and Hou Sai Lei starts to count down from five seconds. Jian Ni says he doesn't know and Hou Sai Lei says it's correct. He hands Jian Ni the ticket. Hou Sai Lei and Jian Ni are standing in front of the telephone booth. He says he have everything prepared and tells Jian Ni to go in, picking up the phone and will be able to go to the real world. Jian Ni tries to open the door but it's locked. Hou Sai Lei asks why he's so rushed and says that he needs a key. He unlocks the door then appears next to Jian Ni, carrying a helmet. He tells him to put it on. When Jian Ni asks why, Hou Sai Lei says no one has left the mirror world for hundreds of years. The telephone booth is the first time being used after it's completion. He says wearing the helmet would prevent the worst. Jian Ni takes it and says he doesn't think wearing the helmet would help. Hou Sai Lei tells him to put it on and the helmet might not be willing for him to wear it. The telephone rings and he hurries Jian Ni. Jian Ni goes into the telephone booth and he disappears. Hou Sai Lei says he promised he would do it. Relationships Previous Fire Star In episode 11, Dr. Victoria has theorized that Hou Sai Lei is friends with the previous Fire Star, and gave him his Memory Access Machine to give it to the next Fire Star. Abilities * Elf Chain * Elf Triangle Trivia * His name means "amazing" in Cantonese Category:Characters Category:Elf Clan